


Почувствуй себя живым

by StrayLie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayLie/pseuds/StrayLie
Summary: Даже когда совсем тяжело, даже когда все отвернулись, он был рядом. Он и на секунду не задумывался, чем это ему обернётся.





	1. Глава 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что-то вроде пролога

«-очень сложно начинать…по правде я даже не знаю как начать. - Хёнджин закусывает нижнюю губу и сглатывает - по сути...мне даже сказать тебе нечего. Хотя нет. Есть что…» 

-привет. Я Хван Хёнджин. - парень смотрит в камеру и думает что выглядит нелепо. Но это последнее что его остановит. - я хочу рассказать вам одну историю. - он сглатывает и опускает глаза. - что бы вы, никогда не совершали моих ошибок. И да, прости хён, я обещал этого не делать. Но…ты по любому меня уже остановить не сможешь. - грустная улыбка появляется на его лице. 

***

Думаете к вам судьба жестока? Думаете, что все против вас? Думаете, что только вы один такой несчастный? Ошибаетесь. Всегда есть тот, кому хуже. 

А теперь, представьте себе мир, в котором у вас есть всё и одновременно ничего. Хм…нет,не так. Представьте мир, где вы не можете спокойно ходить по улице. Ведь вы сгорает от солнечных лучей. Буквально. 

Никому не секрет что на земле появился вирус, который делает вас максимально чувствительны к солнечном свету. Настолько, что вы на солнце и десяти минут провести не сможете. Умрёте просто. Заболевание может получить кто угодно, и когда угодно, независимо от возраста и местонахождения. Забавно. Но как бы учёные не старались, полностью излечить человека от этого недуга так и не удалось. Появились лишь таблетки в ограниченном количестве, которые могли позволить вам находиться на солнце пять часов. Но не всё так просто. 

Видите ли, народ, что был здоров, взбунтовался против этих таблеток. В наши дни, вера в то, чего не существует, по мнению Сынмина, а именно в бога - сильна как никогда. Народ по всему миру поднял бунт, доказывая, что это якобы бог их наказывает за грехи. И все не способные находится на солнце должны умирать. 

Правительство не смогло противится желанию народа. А поэтому, производство таблеток было запрещено. А разработки лекарства, что полностью излечило бы человека - остановлено. 

Жестоко, не так ли? 

Сынмин никогда не понимал этих ненормальных верующих. Он реалист. И верит лишь в то, что видит. Но он понимает решение правительства. Они бы не смогли противостоять стольким протестантам. Было-бы еще больше жертв, чем есть сейчас. И желание сократить количество смертей прекрасно поддерживает. 

Сынмин никогда не любил идти против себя. Делать то, что не хочется от слова совсем. Но после того, как его мать заживо сгорела на солнце, другого выбора у него не осталось. Он видел это собственными глазами, и это было поистине ужасно. А крики…эти крики кажется до конца его жизни останутся в памяти. 

Самая большая проблема в том, что пока ты не выйдешь на солнце, ты не узнаешь, заразился ты или нет. Поэтому, сгорающие на улицах люди перестали быть чем-то необычным. Ко всем зараженным людям, что боятся выходить из дома относятся с презрением. Им отказывают в элементарных просьбах, таких как просто купить им еды. Неравнодушные люди, специально остаются работать всю ночь, чтобы бедняги могли выйти на улицу и купить себе вещи первой необходимости. 

Но и это далеко не вся истина. По ночам всё равно мало людей ходят. Боятся просто. Особо сильные протестанты поджидают их около их же домов. А когда они выходят, нападают, избивают, иногда даже до смерти, а потом просто оставляют бездыханное тело на земле. Это далеко не новинка. Это продолжается уже на протяжении лет двадцати. За это даже не сажают. Бесполезно. Это лишь породит новый бунт. А он правительству не нужен. 

Когда Сынмина стукнуло семнадцать лет, он снова увидел этот ужас. Как на его глазах сгорает его опекун. Это стало последней каплей. 

Сынмин решил поступить в медицинский. Пусть там и не расскажут как делать эти таблетки или еще что-то. Но ему хотя-бы узнать основы. А дальше он как нибудь справится. Он по жизни молчаливый одиночка. И в помощи никогда не нуждался. Сейчас, тоже не нуждается. 

НАСТОЯЩЕЕ ВРЕМЯ. 

Сынмин сидит в своей бедной квартире, за столом, на котором стоит куча разных препаратов и колбочек с непонятными жидкостями. Ему уже двадцать семь. И он добился того, чего хотел. Он смог воссоздать то, что могло бы спасать людей на пять часов от солнца. Правда у него это вышло не в виде таблеток, а в виде жидкости. Но, на его взгляд это почти не имеет значения. 

За это время он оборвал все связи. Оставив лишь один номер в своём телефоне. Номер человека, с которым познакомился, когда обучался в медицинском. Он так же как и Ким, не разделяет мнения окружающих. Именно он помогает доставать разные препараты, которые нужны Сынмин для изготовления лекарства. Взамен, он просит лишь чтобы, если они ему понадобятся, отдал без лишних слов. И Сынмина такой расклад вполне устраивает. 

Он прекрасно осознаёт что заниматься этим - мягко говоря на законно. Но когда его волновало закон? Он решил, что будет помогать людям. И он это делает. А каким образом, его это мало волнует. 

Он создал аккаунт закрытый аккаунт, на стене которого оставил лишь один пост о том, что может отдать лекарство за просто так. Да, ему даже деньги не нужны. Ведь люди которые подхватили вирус, очевидно не могут работать. Да и Сынмину деньги не нужны. Тот парень, Ли Минхо, не берёт денег за препараты. А на еду, ему хватает денег и с подработки 

Периодически люди пишут ему в личные сообщения. Многие не верят, ведь, кто в своём уме будет за просто так отдавать незаконный товар? Никто. Хотя нет, появился такой, Сынмин. 

Ким не дурак. Если ему кто-то пишет, он выбирает рандомное место встречи. И всегда опаздывает, чтобы посмотреть кто его ждёт. Ведь полиция может решиться арестовать его. Хотя Сынмину на самом деле глубоко пофиг на это, он не хочет прекращать то, чем занимается сейчас. 

Новый пользователь:  
Ты серьёзно? За бесплатно? Очередной развод. Ещё не надоело? Вам лишь бы приколоться. 

Прочитав это сообщение Сынмин мысленно усмехается. Да, он в курсе, что над многими так издеваются. Но почему-то от этого сообщения так и хочется улыбнуться. Наверное какой-то ребенок, жаждущий справедливости. 

_Seungmin_:   
Почему ты так уверен что это развод? 

Ответ приходит почти сразу же. 

Новый пользователь:  
А разве нет? 

_Seungmin _:   
Нет. 

Ответа больше не последовало. Ни через час. Ни через два. Даже спустя день этот парень/девушка ему больше не писал. И Сынмин решил забить на это, так как делает это всегда. Ничего нового. И новое на вряд-ли появится. 

Парень вздрагивает от стука в дверь. Лишь один человек знает где он живёт. Сынмин его не очень любит, хоть и знакомы они пару лет. Просто у него такой характер, что удавится хочется. 

В дверном проеме стоит Минхо, держа в руках две большие коробки. И кажется, если он их сейчас же не поставит на пол, то у него отвалятся руки. Буквально. Сынмин не думая пропускает его внутрь и закрывает дверь. 

-Бляяять! - выдыхает Ли, ставя на пол коробки. - Сука! Как же тяжело. Мне вот интересно, ты абсолютно всё из этого используешь? 

-Сам же знаешь ответ. - равнодушно отвечает Ким, идя на кухню. Ли любит чай. Выпив его, его можно хотя-бы час терпеть. А так он невыносимы, по мнению Кима. 

-Там есть наркотических вещества. - как бы между делом говорит парень, идя следом на кухню. 

-В них есть необходимый мне элемент. - всё так же равнодушно чеканит слова Сынмин. 

-В общем. Я принёс всё что ты просил. Можно вопрос? 

-Ты же его и так задаш. 

-Ты прав. На сколько порций тебе хватает этого? - спрашивает Минхо, внимательно смотря на лицо Сынмина. Сынмин почти никогда не проявляет эмоций. Но его глаза говорят многое. Поэтому, при разговоре с ним, Минхо всегда смотрит ему в глаза. 

-пять. - коротко и ясно. 

-всего лишь пять? - неверяще переспрашивает Ли. И судя по глазам, ему не врут. 

-всего лишь. - соглашается Сынмин и протягивает гостю кружку с чаем. 

Минут пятнадцать они сидят молча. Ли переваривает полученную информацию, а Сынмин просто не думает ни о чём. Так ведь проще. Отключаться от мира и жить в каком нибудь мире, где всё не так. 

-Ты пытался растянуть это на большее количество? - вдруг спрашивает Ли, снова устремляя свой взгляд на глаза собеседника. 

-Я по твоему идиот? 

-Да. 

Сынмин лишь закатывает глаза, давая понять что разговор закончен. Минхо лишь вздыхает. 

Они познакомились совершенно случайно. Просто Ли, как-то случайно нашёл его тетрадку в институте, с формулами и пропорциями. Не сложно, тому кто там учился, было догадаться что именно это за пропорции. Так они и познакомились. У Минхо не хватало навыков чтобы создать это лекарство. Поэтому, он решил помогать хотя-бы с препаратами и ингредиентами для лекарства. А Сынмин против не был. 

-Звони если что. - просит Ли перед уходом. И уже знает ответ. Не позвонит. Никогда не звонил.


	2. Глава 2

«Пускай ты этого пока и не понимаешь. Но тебе ведь тоже хочется почувствовать себя живым? Где-то на задворках сознания, ты греешь эту мечту, но никогда не признаешь этого. Мне хватит лишь простого твоего "хён", и я никогда тебя не оставлю. Дам тебе почувствовать себя живым.» 

Сынмин днями сидит в своей комнате, в самодельной лаборатории. У него перерывы только на сон, еду, и иногда небольшие прогулки по городу. И то, он это делает только потому, что ему нужно что-то купить. Он всего себя отдал медицине. И его всё устраивает. Ему не нужно быть в обществе. Ему не нужно общение и друзья. Ведь, человек имеет свойство привыкать и привязываться. Сынмину надоело страдать из-за этого отвратительного человеческого фактора. "Лучше уж стать социофобом и умереть в одиночестве..." - размышляет он. 

Возможно, люди которые пережили то, что пережил он думают точно также. Что проще и легче стать изгоем, на которого никто не будут лишний раз обращать внимание. Чем жить в обществе, привыкать и привязываться, а потом смотреть на то, как всё что ты любил исчезает на твоих же глазах. Это слишком жестоко. Если это постоянно случается, человек рано или поздно сломается. Как старая игрушка. А общество, просто выкинет, потому что сломанные и бракованные им не нужны. 

Сынмин никогда не был частью общества. И никогда не хотел стать этой частью. Ему просто нужно не привязываться. А перестать контактировать с людьми - лучшее что можно придумать. 

Из мыслей вырывает телефон, который оповещает о новом сообщении. И Сынмин слегка удивляется, когда видит тот самый аккаунт. 

Новый пользователь:  
Покажешь? 

Прошло больше недели с того странного диалога. Сынмин уже и забил на него. Ибо, надо было бы, написали бы. А тут, спустя неделю, на тебе. 

_Seungmin_:  
А должен? Если бы сильно надо было, написал бы раньше. 

Сынмин не любит ложь, а поэтому, говорит так как думает. И не важно что о нём думает его собеседник. Таков уж Ким Сынмин. 

Новый пользователь:  
Я не мог… 

_Seungimin_:  
И? Тебе всё ещё нужен препарат? 

Новый пользователь:  
Да… 

_Seungmin_:  
Ладно, как скажешь. Выбирай, где хочешь встретиться. 

Новый пользователь:  
Как насчёт *адрес*

_Seungmin_:  
Заброшенный склад? Серьёзно?

Новый пользователь:  
Да, пожалуйста. Я внутри буду.   
Приходи когда сможешь. 

М-да. Определенно странный тип. Но Сынмину терять то вообщем нечего. А испытать что-то новое он давно хочет. Вот вам и отличный шанс, в виде похожа на склад. Вероятность что он оттуда выйдет живым равна примерно 3,54%. Но его это, опять же, не волнует. 

///

Сынмин приходит ночью. Он всегда все встречи назначает на это время. Ибо, он же идёт к людям, которые не могу переносить солнечный свет. Пусть и маленькое, но понимание присутствует. 

Склад заброшен в лучшем случае лет пятнадцать. Про него уже давным давно все забыли. Отличное место чтобы спрятаться, ну или умереть. Кому уж как. Но если бы выбирал Сынмин, то он бы тут прятался. От всего этого мира. В тишине. В спокойствие. И главное, в полном одиночестве. Мечты, что ещё сказать. 

Ким пихает ногой дверь и проходит внутрь. Куча разных коробок, много пыли. Такое чувство, что тут никого не было лет сто. "Но на это и рассчитано" - думает Сынмин. Он не успевает даже шага в сторону сделать, как сзади кто-то приставляет нож к его горлу. 

-Ты кто ещё такой? - хриплый голос раздаётся откуда то сзади. 

-Предположим тот, кто принёс тебе то, что ты просил. - спокойно, и даже немного равнодушно отвечает Ким. И спустя пару секунд чувствует, как лезвие медленно убирают от него. 

Повернувшись, он видит парня. На нём капюшон, от толстовки которая ему явно большая, а ещё ей лет десять минимум. В некоторых местах видно что она порвана. Джинсы в ещё худшем состоянии. А лицо скрывает маска. 

Сынмин наблюдает, как пацан с опаской, но всё же медленно убирает нож в задний карман джинс. И смотрит с каким-то прищуром. 

-Чего ты на меня так смотришь? - не выдерживает незнакомец пристального взгляда. 

-Просто. - пожимает плечами Сынмин. - зачем тебе оно? Ты ведь прекрасно можешь находиться на солнце. 

Его собеседник явно прибывает в немом шоке, от чего смотрит молча пару минут. 

-Как? - довольно очевидный вопрос, а Ким усмехается. 

-Я сам делаю этот препарат, думаешь я за столько времени не насмотрелся на то, как ведут себя люди, которые не могут находиться на солнце? - Ким складывает руки в карманы ветровки. - повторю вопрос. Зачем тебе оно? 

Парень всё также молчит. А спустя пару минут, просто проходит мимо Сынмина. И Ким, расценивает это, как желание что-то показать. Ну…или кого-то. 

Они проходят почти в самый конец склада, а потом спускаются в подвал. В подвале, почти нет пыли, на удивление. Горит свет, из-за чего не приходится больше портить себе зрение в темноте. Пройдя в глубь подвала, Ким замечает небольшой древний столик, и такие же две табуретки. А напротив, кровать. 

Парень, снимает с себя капюшон, но маску оставляет почему-то. Он аккуратно садится на край кровати, рядом со спящей, судя по всему, девочкой. Он нежно убирает пряди волос с её лба и устремляет взгляд на Сынмина. 

-Моя сестря больна. И… - парень сглатывает и добавляет чуть тише. - возможно, ей немного осталось. Я пытался сделать хоть что-то помочь ей хоть как-то. Но ни один врач не хочет её лечить. А сейчас, болезнь перешла на последнюю стадию. И теперь ей уже просто бессмысленно пытаться помочь. - парень замолкает. А через время добавляет. - я хочу исполнить хотя-бы её мечту. Позволить ей увидеть солнечные лучи. Хотя бы раз. 

Сынмин молчит. Нет, ну а что ещё можно сказать в такой ситуации? "Мне жаль", "всё будет хорошо", "она поправится"? Это всё очевидная ложь. И говорить её Сынмин не видит абсолютно никакого смысла. Парень довольно взрослый, сам должен понимать что ничего "хорошо" уже не будет. И даже Сынмин тут уже помочь не может. 

-Держи. - бросает Ким и протягивает парню пузырек с красной жидкостью. - только пять часов. 

-Я знаю. - кивает парень и забирает протянутый пузырёк и разглядывает его. - а это точно оно? 

-Не надо, дай заберу. 

-Нет уж. 

Ким лишь тихо хмыкает и поворачивает к выходу. Всё что надо он сделал. Пусть немного, но помог. Этого вполне достаточно, по мнению Сынмина. 

МЕСЯЦ СПУСТЯ. 

Сынмин впервые за пару недель решает выйти на улицу. Просто потому что у него закончилась абсолютно вся еда в доме. Он ненавидит такие моменты. И, он бы попросил Минхо купить ему что нибудь, но слушать в ответ "Ты задрал уже, будто света боишься. Выходи на улицу пока можешь." на этом "пока можешь" он всегда делает особенный акцент. Да и Ким в принципе понимает почему. Ведь никто не знает, когда ты больше не сможешь. 

Возвращаясь с магазина за углом соседнего дома он слышит смех. Он напоминает смех какого-то сумасшедшего. И Сынмину как-то пофиг, но ноги сами несут его в то место. Почему? Сложный вопрос. На который искать ответ, Сынмину банально лень. 

Картину которую он видит, вполне обычная для их мира. Группа то-ли сумасшедших, то-ли чересчур верующих, издеваются над человеком, которому не посчастливилось заразиться. Они то и дело избивают его, то и дело оголяют его конечности, чтобы смотреть как медленно начинает сгорать кожа. Всё вполне обычно. И Сынмин бы просто пошёл дальше, по одному простому желанию - не вмешиваться. Но вот человек, над которым они издеваются. 

"Тот самый парень." - проносится в голове Кима. И опять же, он не хочет искать причину внезапного у желания помочь. Банально лень, да и зачем она ему? Если будет причина, помогать не захочется. Если будет причина, появятся лишние проблемы. 

Он вообщем-то не задумываясь подходит сзади к этим людям. И с силой одного пихает ногой в спину. Тот отшатывается и поворачивается к Киму лицом. Но Сынмин, опять же, не задумываясь о последствиях бьёт кулаком прямо в челюсть. Сынмин в хорошем телосложении, и сломать этим ублюдкам челюсть - в общем-то не составит труда. Два других отморозка почему-то отступают назад, а тот что перед Сынмин, шипит ругательства, держась за челюсть, но тоже отступает.

Сынмин подходит к парню, чьё имя он так и не знает. Замечает что тот отключился. Так же, он замечает, что на запястье его левой руки падает слабый луч света. Но и этого достаточно, для того, чтобы нежная кожа покрылась уродливыми ожогами. 

Ким, заботливо, что ему не свойственно, снимает с себя ветровку и закутывает в неё парня. Предварительно проверив жив ли он. Он натягивает на его голову капюшон его толстовки, и удостоверившись что участков кожи, которые могли бы сгореть - не осталось. Берет парня на руки и идёт в сторону своего дома. 

Он совершенно не думает, чем это ему аукнется. Просто он захотел так. А о последствиях он не привык думать заранее. Вот такой уж Ким Сынмин. 

Он приносит парня домой за считанные минуты, стараясь при этому на всякий случай идти по теневой стороне улицы. Он совершенно не обращал внимание на людей, которые на него косились, явно понимая, что случилось с тем человеком, которого он держал на руках. Но ему опять же пофиг. 

Он аккуратно обрабатывает его раны, которыми покрыто наверное всё тело парня. Он не находит ни единого места на его теле, которое бы не пострадало. Во многих местах на коже жуткие ожоги, в некоторых местах - ушибы. А тело в целиком покрыто синяками. Видно ему очень часто доставалось. Вот такое вот общество. Именно по этому, Ким не хочет становится его частью. 

Он медленно, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить снимает маску с лица парня. Лицо у него красивое, если бы не… 

Разбитая напрочь губа. Из которой до сих пор сочится кровь. На щеках куча разнообразных порезов, рассечена бровь. Помимо всего этого, на лице красуется довольно большое количество шрамов. Всё лицо на данный момент представляет собой какое-то кровавое месиво. 

Сынмин всё также аккуратно обрабатывает каждую ранку на лице парня. Стирает засохшую кровь с его лица. И более мение делает его похожим на нормального человека. 

Когда он дотрагивается до губ, парень что-то мычит и хмурится. Слегка приоткрывает глаза. 

-Лежи смирно. - сразу предупреждает его Сынмин. Но похоже зря. Тот даже не шевелится. Даже глаза не полностью открывает, они немного отекли, из-за чего, он наверное и не открывает их полностью.

Закончив со всем, он оставляет аптечку и кучу кровавой ваты, в сторону и смотрит на парня, который не открывает свой взгляд от стены. 

-Как твоё имя? - в лоб спрашивает Ким, а незнакомец медленно переводит на него взгляд. 

-Хёнджин… - хрипит парень. 

-Хёнджин? 

-Хван….Хван Хёнджин.

-Ким Сынмин. - представляется в ответ Сынмин. - не вздумай вставать ближайшие пару часов. - предупреждает Хёнджина Ким, но замечает что тот провалился в сон. И лишь тихо хмыкает.


	3. Глава 3

Мы все когда нибудь совершаем ошибки. Говорят, что мы учимся на своих ошибках. Но ведь это не всегда так. Многих вынуждают обстоятельства, повторить ошибку. А другие, просто не хотят усваивать урок. 

Совсем другое дело, когда ты делаешь это осознанно. Знаешь, что совершает ошибку. Но ты не отступаешь. Плюёшь на все те принципы, правила, которыми ты жил, если не всю жизнь, то годами, просто потому что тебе так захотелось. 

Переступить через себя не просто. Сделать то, что твои же собственные правила и границы, которые ты придумал, не одобряют - совсем не просто. 

Сынмин сидит на кухне и до сих пор пытается понять, почему так поступил. Зачем помог этому пацану. Зачем притащил его к себе домой. И пусть причина в начале была не важна. Сейчас ему очень нужен ответ. Ведь он жил по принципу "не лезь не в своё дело". По правилам "не привязываться" и "не во что не ввязываться". Сейчас он почему-то плюнул на свои принципы и правила. Почему? Ему вот тоже интересно. 

Прошло уже хрен знает сколько часов. Вроде восемь…может девять, с того момента как этот парень, Хёнджин, заснул. Но оно и не удивительно. Ему очень сильно досталось, организму нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. 

Сынмин с того момента в комнату заходил лишь раз, чтобы повторно обработать особо сильные раны. И то, старался это делать максимально аккуратно, чтобы лишний раз не тревожить и без того больное тело. 

Но Хёнджин не спит. Просто сил открыть глаза не хватало сил. Он не спит как раз с того момента, как Ким закончил повторно обрабатывать раны. До сих пор лежит с закрытыми глаза, просто потому что на другое у него ещё сил не хватает. 

Чувство не правильности присутствует у обоих. Оба прекрасно осознают что Хван не должен здесь находится. Оба прекрасно понимают, что Сынмину не стоило вмешиваться. Пусть он этим поступком и спас жизнь Хвану. Но хотел ли этого он? Хотел ли, чтобы его спасали? Об этом Сынмин как-то забыл подумать. А зря. 

Слегка пошатываясь, да и вообщем, еле стоя на ногах, Хёнджин кое как доходит до кухни, где предположительно должен сидеть Сынмин. Сил на это хватает с трудом. И уже на кухне, ноги его перестают держать, и от падения его спасает едва успевший Сынмин. Который подхватив младшего доводит его до стула, и аккуратно опускает его. 

-Я ведь просил не вставать. - без эмоционально проговаривает Ким. 

-Ты ошибся - констатирует факт Хван, и улыбается уголками губ. 

Сынмину не нужны лишние слова. Он прекрасно понимает о чём Хёнджин. И он прав. Сынмин ошибся тогда, сказав что Хвану не нужен препарат. Нужен. Просто тогда он не знал, что Хёнджин мастерски врёт. 

-Ошибся. - соглашается тот. 

Больше обоим сказать нечего. Оба прекрасно понимают что Хёнджин сейчас не в состоянии уйти. Но оба прекрасно осознают что должен. Ким молча идёт в сторону заваривать чай, ибо потому что больше нечего. 

-Она умерла. - почти беззвучно оповещает Хван, медленно помешивая сахар в кружке. Сынмин понимает, о ком младший. Но что сказать не находит. 

-Мне жаль - выдавливает из себя Сынмин. Хотя прекрасно понимает, что звучит ужасно. Что раньше он никому и никогда не говорил такое - потому что бессмысленно. 

-Да брось ты. - грустно усмехаясь медленно отмахивается Хван. Потому что рука с ушибами и ожогами. Сидеть прямо и так больно, а проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции - ещё больнее. Но такой уж Хван Хёнджин.  - ты не из тех, кто выражает сочувствие или поддерживает.

-Ты прав. 

-Я знаю. 

Хёнджин пьёт очень медленно. Горло жутко саднит. Хочется вообще вылить этот чай на голову Сынмину, за то что тот такое предложил. Но он пьёт. Терпит и пьёт. Он привык терпеть боль. Пол жизни терпел. Молчит и ничего не говорит, потому что не хочет спугнуть. Таких как Сынмин легко спугнуть. Любая мелочь может заставить их повернуться к тебе спиной. И больше они никогда не посмотрят тебе в глаза. А этого Хёнджин хочет меньше всего. Ведь Ким Сынмин первый кто помог ему. Первый, кто проявил хоть какое-то сочувствие. Первый просто помог и ничего не просит в замен. Единственный, кому хочется довериться. 

У Хвана хриплый голос. А сейчас ещё и тихий, так как скорее всего напрягать голосовые связки ему очень больно. Но, как ни странно, Сынмину нравится слушать этот голос. Очень нравится. И он сам не осознавая, вновь первый заговаривает. 

-Я могу дать тебе его. - оба прекрасно понимают о чём речь. Сынмин ведь врач. И он сам изготавливается препарат. Его достаточно просто попросить и он даст его всем нуждающимся. Но, хриплый смех, который явно даётся очень тяжело Хвану, заставляют Кима вздрогнуть.

-Серьёзно? Хён? - от этого его "хён" кроет, но Сынмин не подаёт виду. - я лучше умру чем приму это. - Ким сидит с неподдельным удивлением, и всем своим видом показывает, что ждёт объяснений. - не пойми неправильно. Я доверяю тебе и тому, что ты лично делаешь этот препарат. Но, тут дело принципа. Я умер уже тогда, когда подхватил этот вирус. И нет смысла притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. 

Сынмин только сейчас почему-то понял, что Хван прав. Что все погибли уже тогда, когда заразились. И что все кто мечтал получить припарат, ошибочно надеялись на лучшую жизнь. На ту, которой у них никогда не будет. 

-Но… 

-Никаких "но", хён. - Хёнджин с трудом встаёт со стула и разворачивается к выходу. - я ухожу. 

Сынмин понимает, что отпускать его сейчас, одного, верх безрасудства. Но не спешит останавливать. 

А Хван очень хотел бы остаться. Хотел бы остаться в обществе человека, которому впервые в жизни хочется довериться. Но не может. Ни потому что, Сынмину может быть не нравится его общество. Если бы старший попросил, он бы ушёл. Причина в другом. 

Причина лишь одна. Но он никогда и никому не скажет о ней. Ведь не хочет на всегда остаться одиноким. 

«Я много раз оставался один,   
Со своими тупыми принципами

От тебя сердце в ушах гримит,   
И если ты будешь врать, я готов жить во лжи. 

Прошу лишь только об одном,   
Никогда не слушай меня. 

Ведь, всё делать буду для тебя,   
Лишь бы ты не страдал, так как я…»


	4. Глава 4

«-Что ты будешь делать, если люди откажутся от того, что ты им предлагаешь? - спрашивает как-то Минхо, заставая Сынмина в расплох. - Что, если однажды появится человек, который найдёт причину, по которой этот препарат он пить не будет? И даже дело не в том что он содержит наркотических вещества. Другая причина, она намного глубже будет. 

 

-Не думаю что такие найдутся. Ведь все хотят жить нормально. 

 

-Но всё же. 

 

-Если такие найдутся - повторяет Ким и замолкает, добавляет совсем тихое - я захочу им показать другую сторону жизни.» 

 

Вспоминая это сейчас, Сынмин мысленно усмехается. Минхо буд-то будущие видел. Предвидел, что появится тот, кому помощь Сынмина не нужна будет. И Ким не думает что появятся ещё такие. Похожие на Хёнджина. Похожих на Хёнджина не существует, Сынмин уверен в этом. Он один такой во всём мире. Один, потерявший всякую надежду на "нормально", но почему-то до сих пор пытающийся жить по этому принципу "нормально". 

 

Хёнджин не реальный. Сынмин не станет скрывать то, что восхищается им. Он настолько молодой. Чёрт, сколько ему? Не больше двадцати одного года. Но в этих глазах, совсем нет надежды. В них нет жизни. В них нет света. Так выглядят люди, которые потеряли надежду. Потеряли самое важное. Что было важным для Хёнджина? Сынмин понятие не имеет. Но очень хочет узнать. Очень хочет узнать, и если возможно, дать ему это. Этот пацан намного сильнее Кима. Он это осознаёт. Сам бы, он не захотел жить так. Так как живёт Хван. Постоянные побои и сгорание на солнце. Он бы сразу умер. Но Хёнджин живёт. Пусть лишь его оболочка, но он живёт. Доказывая всем своим видом, что его не сломать этими унижениями. 

 

Не остановил Хёнджина он только по одной причине - он не хочет вновь привязаться. Но и противится желанию сделать хоть что нибудь для него, Хёнджина, не может. Противоречия просто раздирают его изнутри. И он не может решить, что же лучше. 

 

Они живут в мире, где такое понятие как "помощь", давно потеряло всякое значение. Тут тебе просто так, никто не поможет. Тут, каждый сам за себя. Тут у каждого есть всё и ничего одновременно. Здесь, каждый может в любой момент потерять самого себя. Такой уж этот мир. 

 

И хоть всё это правда. Сынмин всё равно почему-то накидывает на себя куртку и идёт в то место, где предположительно может находится Хёнджин. Предварительно захватив с собой аптечку. Сынмин долго, слишком долго боролся со своими демонами. Слишком долго пытался переступить через себя. Но в конечном итоге, он идёт туда, куда на самом деле хочет. К нему, Хёнджину. 

 

Сколько времени прошло с того момента как он ушёл? День, два? Сынмин не помнит. Знает только то, что слишком медлил. 

 

Он заходит на всё тот же заброшенный склад. И идёт по направлению к тому самому подвалу, который когда-то показал ему Хёнджин. Он медленно спускается по ступенькам, потому что тут хоть глаза выколи, ничего не видно. Ни одного источника света. Нигде. Ким выключает слабенький фонарик на телефоне и думает, что ошибся. Хёнджин сюда не вернулся. А вообще был ли он тут? Но всё равно решает проверить. 

 

Где-то чуть дальше он слышит тихое, мычание, и понимает что Хван всё же тут. Он ускоряет шаг, пока не натыкается на Хёнджина, который без сознания лежит на грязном, холодном бетоне.

 

Он ловко поднимает его и подмечает что, у того жар. Он как маленький щенок. Ищет тепло, носом уткнувшись в Сынмина ключицы. 

 

По большому счёту, Ким находит кровать на ощупь. Ведь в подвале по прежнему хоть глаз выколи. Он аккуратно ложит на неё Хвана и укрывает того своей курткой, ибо одеяло которое там лежит, далеко не самое чистое. 

 

Сам выбегает быстро в магазин и покупает пару свечек со спичками. Возвращается. А по пути думает, что не зря потакает своим желаниям. Что не зря пришёл сюда. И что отпускать того одного, было самой дебильной ошибкой. 

 

Хван бредит. У него сильный жар. Сам он мычит и пытается что-то непонятное сказать во сне. Никак не реагирует на то, что Сынмин обрабатывает его, ещё не зажившие раны. Крупно дрожит от холода. 

 

Всё это время, Сынмин сидит рядом. Мысленно надеясь, что Хван скоро придёт в себя. Всё таки он идиот. Большой идиот. 

 

-...н..не прогоняй меня….. - мычит сквозь сон Хёнджин. Сынмин заботливо, что ему опять же не свойственно, убирает мокрые порядки волос со лба младшего. Думает, что услышал что-то личное. И от этого не по себе. 

 

-...пож….алуйста… - уже хнычет младший, добавляя одними губами - хён… 

 

Сынмин не знает, как реагировать на всё это. Но, ещё больше, ему интересно кого так слёзно умоляет Хван. С кем он так сильно хочет остаться. Почему, этот человек его прогоняет. Вообще, Сынмина не должно касаться это. Его внутренний голос просто кричать, орёт, оглушая изнутри, что это неправильно. Он должен дождаться пока Хван придёт в себя и уйти. Ведь их ничего не связывает. Абсолютно. Но он опять же не может. Он редко умел противится своим желаниям.

 

Через какое-то время, на Хёнджина начинает действовать лекарство, которое Сынмин ему вколол, как только пришёл. Хван успокаивается, перестаёт бормотать во сне, и жар постепенно спадает. 

 

«Я очень много думал об этом,   
О том, что мне с этим делать.   
Что сказать тебе потом,   
Ты ведь ясно дал понять

 

Что между нами горы лжи,   
Ты как красивый цветок,   
В поле лжи и грязи.   
Такой же бесцветный, одинокий. 

 

Ты кричишь, пытаясь что-то доказать,   
Только никто слышать тебя не хочет.   
Подойти ко мне, "что ты хочешь сказать?"   
Но в ответ, я получаю очередную красивую ложь.»


End file.
